


perhaps, from his mouth, it was a little bit too effective

by velvetvelour



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Multi, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, based on the dimtiri and sylvain support convos..., basically this can be read as platonic, but mitya has a crush on byleth no matter what sooooo, dimitri is crushing but its not like blatant LOL, his panic dial is turned up to 100, its out of my control lmfao, this is surely not my best LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvelour/pseuds/velvetvelour
Summary: “Please, Professor, do not look at me with such distaste, I cannot bear it! I assure you, were it not for Sylvain, this would not have transpired!”Well... you weren’t aware that you were looking at him in any particular way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	perhaps, from his mouth, it was a little bit too effective

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i dont love this but i needed to put some dimitri content out into the world asap because i love him like i love no other..... i ADOOORE him ! so here's a little bit of nothing i wrote up real quick inspired by his support scenes with sylvain :^)

“Oh, Professor!”

The sound of Dimitri’s voice instantly garners your attention just as you’ve stepped into the empty classroom, and you turn around in time to see him nearly running at you, the sight punctuated by the muted clanking of his armored boots. His face is lit up like the morning sun, but it wears a sheen of sweat unwarranted by the day’s mild (if not somewhat chilly) weather.

“That is an awful lot of papers,” he remarks with a vigor that seems unnatural, even for himself. “Do you need any help carrying them?”

You look down at the unimpressive stack of quizzes and assignments in your arms, then briefly over your shoulder to the teacher’s desk, no more than a dozen steps away.

“...No.” 

His expression deflates a fraction, but he restores it before you can blink.

“Well, surely you could use some help with last minute grading, or the sorting of assignments, or perhaps with transcribing today’s lesson plan on the blackboard?” There’s an urgency in his voice that does not elude you.

“...If you would like,” you relent. Far be it from you to refuse him.

“It would be my utmost pleasure!” 

Before you can even react, Dimitri has snatched the heap of papers from your arms and stepped eagerly into the classroom, leaving you in a vaguely bemused state until you notice, without the obstruction of his lanky form, a girl. You do not recognize her, but she is undoubtedly a student at the academy, and she stands at the edge of the courtyard, staring into your classroom with an expression that seems concerned, or maybe disappointed. 

...No, not simply into the classroom; you’re sure she’s looking at Dimitri. 

He has snuck up behind you, you note, so when you turn and see his face again, you can easily deduce that the strange tinge in his expression is that of poorly subdued guilt.

“I was thinking, it would be beneficial for me to sweep the floor as well. The leaves that blow in from the courtyard have started to build up in the corners again, and a pristine classroom will surely help to--”

“Dimitri.” His face flushes.

“Yes, Professor?” But he gives you no room to speak. “I really must get started, though, as I’d hate for your valuable instruction to have to be postponed for even a minute later than it’s meant to begin. In fact, I--”

“Has something happened?”

“...To  _ me?” _ he asks, feigning confusion that is just over the cusp of natural. “No, certainly not, but your generosity in asking is quite heartening, Professor. I am once again grateful to have the privilege of being your student.”

You only stare at him blankly--one of your most effective tactics against Dimitri in particular--and his discomfort is obvious. He breaks from your stare in record time, and there’s a stronger flash of pink across his cheeks as his eyes traitorously glance behind you, more than enough of an opening for you to land a careful jab.

“Is she your friend?”

Shock passes across his face as his clumsily enacted attempt at normality crumbles in your hands, but he is soon to melt, his nerve slumping along with his posture as he falls into a somewhat pitiful expression.

“No, she is… I had not yet spoken to her before yesterday.”

“She seems to be waiting for you.”

“I… I know,” he says, and you can spot the furrow of his brow between the fallen strands of his hair. 

“Why?”

“It would seem she is under the impression that I wish to… That we might…” He is unable to clarify further.

“She is interested in you, you mean?”

“Yes, I believe so.” He raises his head again, hesitantly, and you think his bright eyes might be gauging your expression. Or rather, lack thereof.

“Are you interested as well?”

“I am… afraid not.” The regretful expression on his face leads your mind to the image of a kicked puppy. “But, please, Professor, this is hardly something I should be bothering you with. Surely you have much to do in preparation for today’s class, and I do not wish to trouble you with such trivial worries. I will find a way to resolve this situation as soon as I am able.” You wonder how he always has the energy to be so graciously verbose. 

“Have you let her know? That you are uninterested.”

He averts your gaze once again. “Er… no to that, as well.”

You purse your lips, only for a moment, but Dimitri catches sight of it as his gaze returns to your face and is stricken with dismay, anticipating what is sure to be a mighty blow. 

“I would advise you to do so quickly.” He breaks.

“I know, Professor, I wish to dearly, but I--The problem is that--” He sighs sharply in frustration. “What I mean to say is, I do not know how to say such an awful thing. Though I may not know her well, I... do not wish to hurt her.”

“Perhaps tell her you are flattered by her advances, but cannot spare the time? Surely, this is not the first time someone has tried to pursue you.” You’re beginning to get wordy, and as much as he enjoys the sound of your voice, Dimitri does not find it to be as comforting as usual in this moment. 

“No, no, I--  _ That _ , I cannot say.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’s--what happened was-- ” Never before have you seen him sweat so noticeably outside of training. He looks down, ashamed, and sighs once more. “Truthfully, it was I who approached her. Yesterday afternoon, I noticed that she seemed in want of company just outside of the greenhouse, so I offered my own, and as we were speaking, I--I asked her to… Oh, Professor, it is truly too shameful to recount! I am deeply regretful of what I have said to her.”

“...I see,” you say. You are surprised, but it does not show on your face, of course. Dimitri is one of the last people you would expect to hear about chatting up a woman who caught his eye, but you can certainly imagine how his undoubtedly sincere and clumsy attempt would have caught her attention twice over in return. 

“Please, Professor, do not look at me with such distaste, I cannot bear it! I assure you, were it not for Sylvain, this would not have transpired!” Well… you weren’t aware that you were looking at him in any particular way. 

“Ah,” you say, with a nod of understanding. “You made a deal with Sylvain.”

Dimitri frowns quizzically, his eyes shining with endearing curiosity. “I… Yes, I did, Professor. How on Earth did you know? Please, tell me that he did not inform you of... what he requested of me.”

“No, it’s just that I have learned to understand you,” you state, and break your solemn mask with a faint smile as his face blooms red once more. “You would not have done this if it was not asked of you. I suppose you tried to copy his methods as well?”

“...You are correct again,” he admits, and his armored hands form a mask over his face as he undoubtedly relives the experience. Despite his size, he seems quite small and sheepish before you like this. “You are truly exceptional, Professor. I am always as an open book to you, humiliating as it may be.”

“Your actions are predictably earnest and loyal, and that is a virtue in itself.” You give a light squeeze to his upper arm, thinking he might find it comforting. “As such, I am sure you will find a way to resolve this considerately. Your heart is too soft to wound another’s.”

His hands fall from his face, and you begin to wonder if his cheeks have gotten stuck in a permanent state of flush. You hope he isn’t falling ill. “I am flattered that you have such confidence in me, Professor, but I fear that I am hopelessly out of my depth in this situation. What could I possibly say to her that will not bring her heartache?”

You think on it for a moment. This isn't exactly your subject of expertise.

“Well, if it was Sylvain’s words that caused this problem, he may hold the solution as well.”

Dimitri’s eyes light up in a way you’ve seen many times before in class, when he is hit suddenly with the answer to one of your questions, or finds his grasp around a challenging concept. You think you could teach him for a lifetime and never tire of seeing such a triumphant face.

“Ah,  _ yes! _ Surely he would know what to do! Thank you, Professor, you have saved me yet again!”

You aren’t sure when exactly he believes you to have saved him before, but you find little point in stopping him to ask as he inflates once again with determination and bounds purposefully out into the courtyard, shouting an apology over his shoulder as he nearly collides with the bewildered pair of Mercedes and Annette as they turn into the classroom.

Before his footfalls have faded entirely into the air, the girl in the courtyard first hesitantly steps in his direction, then takes off with more confidence, matching entirely the resolve and determination with which Dimitri ran off. You sigh.

Perhaps someone other than yourself, with a beating and vibrant heart, might’ve felt a sting of pity as they watched her go.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 200 HITS IN LESS THAN 8 HRS???? oh my god i guess i should keep the dima content coming LOL ... please leave a comment if you liked this, i love to hear what you all think of my writing :")


End file.
